Arrana Stark
Arrana Stark, is the eldest surviving daughter of the late King Brandon XI Stark and his queen, Lysara Royce. Appearance Arrana lacks the shapely feminine form of the average lady. Elegance eludes her willowy form; rather than graceful and svelte, she is lean and leggy, with an athletic frame that reflects her continuous practice with the sword. Over time, her martial prowess has earned her arms thick with muscle and strength that other noblewomen may not possess. With upper body definition, she is small of bosom and long of torso. Gaunt and lanky, Arrana is often described as 'boyish' not only for her build, but for her way of dress as well. She prefers tunics, trousers and sometimes armor over gowns and finery, and often refuses contrary suggestion. Arrana has the traditional long features of a Stark, though freckles dominate her cheeks and mottle the bridge of her nose. Her long, dark brown hair extends past her shoulders, though it is often tied behind her nape or worn in a braid. Whilst she considers herself painfully plain, Arrana's eyes are striking: slate grey, cold as the winter itself. Arguably, she is just as fierce as her brothers, though she lacks the renown beauty of the late queen, shared only with her younger sister, Lyarra Stark. History Arrana was born to King Brandon XI Stark and Queen Lysara Royce in 351 AC. She is their fifth-born child of eight, and after the death of her sister years prior to her birth, the eldest daughter. An unruly youth, Arrana was nothing if not willful and mischievous. Her deft fingers would often slip silently into and out of the pockets of the oblivious, she could pick the locks of any door in Winterfell without need of a key, and as slender as a reed as she has always been, she was always nimble enough to dart away and disappear without notice. Her thievery earned her a reputation that preceded her, thanks to the retelling of her most formidable feats by Septa Maegelle. Try as she might, the crone could never manage to contain the girl in a gown so easily as she could her sister, Lyarra; rather, Arrana would dress herself in tunic and trousers as such a nobleman might wear, refusing contrary suggestion. The Septa would soon discover that the little thief would only cooperate with finery when she required a method of concealing stolen goods. One night when restlessness captured her mind, Arrana would sneak into her father's bedchambers as he slept and steal the family ancestral weapon, Ice, from the scabbard. The act was discovered when she sent for Maester Baltimus in the early morn; in an attempt to wield the greatsword, Arrana had nearly claimed the life of a young boy near her age. As punishment, she was sent to foster in Barrowton as a lady-in-waiting to Gwynesse Dustin - not only to teach her a lesson and curb her habit of thievery, but in hopes that upon her return, she would have become more lady-like. There, amongst the Dustins, Arrana would closely befriend the heir of Barrowton, Edrick. At the age of ten, she was addressed with a letter reading of the birth of her youngest brother, Harrion, followed by another carrying news of her mother's death. She returned to Winterfell shortly thereafter. Arrana shared no interest in the intrigues befitting of a lady. Oil, paint and canvas would always end a splattered mess upon the floor; a dance in measures would result in missteps and stumbling; reading could never consume her and her singing voice was never meant to be presented to an audience. Whilst she could strum a harp as decently as any, her eyes locked upon the courtyard would always reveal her true passions. As an adolescent, Arrana seemed to gravitate to the flanks of her father as well as her older brothers, always persistent in tagging along for hunting trips and wroth when refused. Whilst the wilderness beyond the stronghold might have been forbidden to venture, the courtyards were never far from sight and the echoes of wooden swords seemed to reach her ears each time Herbert and Cregan went to spar. Rather than settling to sit and watch as her brothers practiced, Arrana aspired to match their skill with her own. With her quick wit and agility combined, in time the princess would be known as one of the deadliest swords in Winterfell. The years following her mother's death, the health of her father would grow frailer and frailer. He would admit no visitor to his bedchamber save for his children. When her father passed in 364 AC, Arrana was heartbroken, having been particularly close with her father. After his funeral, she would attend the coronation of her brother, Edderion, crowned in his stead. Largely disobedient, Arrana's misconduct seemed only to double thereafter, increasing tenfold when she began entertaining visiting suitors at the age of five-and-ten. With the aid of her good friend and lady-in-waiting, Dacey Forrester, the troublesome two would collaborate in efforts to sabotage the possibility of a potential marriage with various beau. With their success, Arrana is still unwed at the age of nine-and-ten. Recent Events With invitation to The Grand Tournament, Arrana travels with her family to King's Landing. With the help of her ladies-in-waiting: Dacey Forrester, Yrenei Norrey and Wynara Woolfield, she is dressed in a gown for the procession to the capital and unexpectedly visited within her tent by her brother, Herbert Stark.The Boy Princess Upon their arrival, the Starks are lodged within Maegors Holdfast.Arrivals at the Capital Though she attends the Tourney and The Grand Feast, her stay in King's Landing is ultimately characterized by her disinterest in politics. Rather, Arrana seems to successfully elude her family, preferring the company of her companion and guard, Ser Marlon Overton, and the sword. Last Call Timeline * 351 AC -''' Arrana is born. * '353 AC -' Twins Willam and Lyarra are born. * '358 AC -' Sent to foster at Barrowton. * '361 AC -' Arrana returns to Winterfell after word that her mother has died giving birth to her youngest brother, Harrion. * '363 AC -' Begins training with swords beside her brothers in the courtyard. * '364 AC -' Her father dies and her eldest brother, Edderion Stark, is crowned King of the North. * '369 AC -' Her brother, Willam, dies in the Wolfswood. * '''370 AC - '''After receiving invitation to The Grand Tournament, Arrana travels with her family to King's Landing in attendance. Family * King Brandon XI Stark (d. 364) * ↣ Queen Lysara Royce (d. 361) ** King Edderion Stark (b. 340) ** Queen Alyssa Karstark (b. 343) *** Prince Edrick Stark (b. 359) *** Princess Raya Stark (b. 365) ** Prince Herbert Stark (b. 342) ** Myra Manderly (b. 341) *** Prince Wyllas Stark (b. 360) *** Prince Brandon Stark (b. 365) ** Prince Cregan Stark (b. 344) ** Princess Berena Stark (d. 349) ** '''Princess Arrana Stark (b. 351) ** Prince Willam Stark (d. 370) ** His twin, Princess Lyarra Stark (b. 353) ** Prince Harrion Stark (b. 360) Ladies-in-Waiting (NPCs) * Dacey Forrester, Arrana's counterpart to their preceding reputation as the "troublesome two"; together, they have successfully sabotaged many potential betrothals for her hand. She is a close friend and confidante, described as beautiful, with a heart-shaped face and fiery red hair. ** Gift: Beauty * Wynara Woolfield, a fleshy girl with a round, pink face and a shock of blonde curls. ** Gift: Benevolence ** Negative: Obese * Yrenei Norrey, a slight, mousy girl with brown hair and eyes to match. Particularly quiet. ** Gift: Voice Threads Category:House Stark Category:Northerner Category:Westerosi